yourpetsanimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Prissy Furries
Lifetime Prissy was born in June 1994 in the famous and large clan of semi-feral cats known as the Furries (alias Kats). Her mother was one of the group's she-cats and her father may have been Tabby Kats, who was one of the main, breeding toms. She had five littermates. Prissy was the smallest. She was adopted and raised by RussleH's family. She grew into a fine young she-cat who reguarly encountered a tomcat named Smokey Kats. She, however, was an inside cat and would remain one for the rest of her life. Her male suitors were semi-wild toms and would stay that way. Prissy welcomed an addition to the family in 1996 when her owners gave birth to a child named RussleH. She was curious and often tried to climb over in the baby pin where she stayed. Prissy was de-clawed during this time and ever since, she was less playful. In 1999, her owners gave birth to another son and she showed the same interest in him aswell. However, she had no claws so there was no fear in her clawing the new child. In 2001, the family got another cat, a black tomcat named Shy-Bootsie Doo Furries, who was owned by the now five year old RussleH. She encountered Shy often but never allowed him to come into the house. She was very protective of her home. Shy and Prissy became close friends through the glass door over the next few years. Shortly after the family accepted Shy, Prissy's father Tabby was shot by an unknown gunman. She did not notice his absence. In 2004, Prissy's mate, Smokey Kats, died from a rattlesnake bite. He had died protecting RussleH and her brother. She missed the gray tom and became significantly less playful. She no longer liked to play with Shy through the glass doors and windows and often spent hours on end simply moping around and sleeping. She became very fat and lazy. Then, in late 2005, Shy was hit by a car while trying to return home on a stormy night. Prissy was now the only cat in the family seeing as all of her Furries and Kats family members had dissapeared, died off or been killed by a preditor. She had no kits or a mate so she was left all alone with her family. Prissy was now 11 years old and getting on up in age. She was no longer willing to play and prefered to either sleep or be petted by her owners. Finally, in September 2006, two gray-tabby kittens were brought home for her to meet. Their names were Nosey Furries and Bo Furries, who were littermates. She accepted the kits immediatly and would often watch over them as if they were her own kits. She preffered Bo over Nosey because Nosey was always trying to mess with her and getting into mischeif while Bo was a much calmer and lazier cat. However, after being in the family for roughly six months, Nosey was struck by a car while she was playing outside one night on February 6, 2007. Bo missed his sister but having Prissy to accompany him brought some cat to fill the void. Prissy would not play with Bo like his late sister would but she would wash him and watch over him more now that Nosey was gone. Death During the last month of Prissy's life, she began to loose teeth and loose weight. Her owners did not know what was wrong with her. They took her to the vet to see about a strange lump that had appeared under her jaw and they confirmed thier worst fears-a tumor. Prissy was almost 13 years old at the time so operating was definately out of the picture. They gave her medicine, hoping that she would get better but had no sucess. By March, she was dangerously under weight and weak. Her owners could not bear to put thier cat through that much misery any longer. So, in March 2007, her owner and RussleH's mother, took Prissy for one last trip to the vet. She loved all over her 'mother' on the way down there as if saying her last goodbyes. They euthenized Prissy and put an end to her pain and almost 13 years of life. She was buried that afternoon. Prissy's death was followed by the welcoming of Samantha Furries, who now accompanies Bo, who was her last companion. Category:Furries Family Category:Kats Family